


human noise

by moriphyte



Series: how sad a flower [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriphyte/pseuds/moriphyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could hear my heart beating, I could hear everyone's hearts, I could hear the human noise we sat there making, not one of us moving, not even when the room went dark"<br/>-Raymond Carter</p><p>Dave and Karkat make some coffee and listen to some shittily recorded music together</p>
            </blockquote>





	human noise

**Author's Note:**

> I have to go to the airport tomorrow morning and I still have to pack but I'm being gay instead  
> This is so gay in every definition of the word and I am so sorry  
> I just wanted to write something cute and I love these two  
> [Spirit Desire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXHHASilBRw) is by Tigers Jaw  
> This is set about six months after the end of hsaf when Terezi and Vriska have moved into a bigger apartment to share with Dave John and Karkat. It might end up being that they just their own place in the same building tho idk not important

When you get home from the show you're tired as fuck and you smell like cigarettes and shitty pizza that you totally ate anyway because fuck if you're going to pass up free pizza  
It was that kind of shitty that is so shitty it's good, like the coffee at the diner, so you ate like five pieces  
It was a pretty good show, Pet Symmetry played a great set and Tigers Jaw finally played Spirit Desire which you've been waiting to hear live for like a year and the dudes from Modern Baseball have great lyrics and they're cool as as shit to hang out with  
All in all it was a good night. Aradia stopped by with Sollux to drop off some equipment he had fixed for the venue  
Sollux drank two beers, got grumpy, and went outside to smoke so you and Aradia chilled together all night  
You've always liked her, she's strange but in a cool way and when you need to talk to someone about existentialism and you don't feel like being psychoanalyzed by your sister, you go to her  
You've had some pretty nice talks in some pretty nice places. Swinging on the swings at the playground by the diner, sitting on the roof of The Human Bean drinking the left over coffee sludge which tastes like literal shit but you drink it anyway, and sitting on the curb outside the gas station at 1am with a bag of those shitty little chocolate covered donuts and some coffee  
Tonight you talked about life while drinking piss beer on the balcony of the venue. You had to climb out the bathroom window to get to it but you've done stupider things in stupider places. It was a good talk and it left you feeling calm but detached on your walk home  
You drop your backpack on the floor and toss your DJ equipment onto futon. Kicking your shitty dick covered vans into the hallway and setting your phone on the linoleum of the counter you pad into the kitchen to get some AJ. You dig your Game Bro mug that you still from Roxy out of the mountain of dirty dishes and call, "yo Karkat" as you fill that shit the fuck up with AJ  
He doesn't answer so you call again, "dude I'm home, I brought some pizza. Shits kinda cold and also shitty but in a good anyway" before downing half the mug of apple juice in one go  
Still no answer. You groan and lean back with your arms and head hanging, this means you have to actually walk to the bedroom  
Asshole's probably watching shitty movies with the volume too loud  
You take your mug of apple juice and spin on your heel  
You take a step forward on the peeling linoleum tile and put your foot down into something wet  
You stop and don't move because that did not just happen  
You look down to see that your foot is in the middle of a gathering of pale blue liquid on the floor and you groan  
Steadying yourself against the cabinets with your hand you lift your foot and inspect the damage  
Your ironic Snoop Dog head and weed leaf socks that you got for $3 are stained and dripping blue  
Fuck, you love those socks  
You peel the sock from your foot and throw it to the side as you reach over and grab a handful of paper towels  
You wipe your foot clean and lean down and press the paper towels to the floor  
You leave the wet paper towels on the counter and go to retrieve your sock  
Only one person in this house drinks that blue icee shit from the gas station  
You walk down the hallway and stop at the first bedroom  
There's no one inside so you walk over to Vriska's mess of a bed and lift up the dirty Spiderman sheets  
Underneath you find three blue sour patch kids, a magic 8 ball and a half empty bag of cool ranch Doritos  
Score  
You pull the bag of Doritos out and replace it with the wet sock  
You decide to take your other sock off as well and you leave it on the Nic Cage pillow that John got her at a con  
She's probably going to beat the shit out of you later, probably using the sock, but it's totally worth it  
You walk back out into the hallway and into the other bedroom  
When you walk in you find Karkat curled up asleep on top of the gray comforter with his face buried in a soft white pillow  
You smile at the way his chubby cheeks press into the pillow  
Setting your mug on the stack of vinyls beside your bed and decide to just fuck it and plop your ass down onto the mattress  
He wakes up cursing and you've gotten an ear full of various combinations of "fuck" and "shit" and "asshole" by the time he's fully awake  
He glares at you with his big bleary eyes and rubs at the bruises of sleep under them  
"What the fuck" he says  
You shrug, "I dunno man, it's my bed. Want some AJ?"  
You offer the mug to him, making sure to shove it directly in his face in the most obnoxious way possible, but he pushes it away and flips you off  
"Fuck you and your piss juice, I think you owe me some goddamn coffee. What time even is it?"  
"Man I don't know it's like 1am. By the way where are the scourges?"  
"They went to get some food at the diner"  
"What, our shitty food isn't enough for them?"  
"Apparently not, Terezi said she would bring home some blueberry pie though, now come on asshole, make me some coffee" he says, climbing out of bed and walking out the door and into the kitchen  
You push yourself up off the bed and pad after him  
"So how was the show?" He asks without turning to face you as he struggles to reach the coffee mugs in the cabinet above his head  
He manages to pull down two and he sets them down on the stained linoleum of the counter while you fill water for the coffee maker  
"Good, Tigers Jaw finally played Spirit Desire" you say, transferring the water to the coffee maker and trying to pull a coffee filter off the stack sitting in front of you  
He smiles at you and shit you love when he smiles, he doesn't do it often but when he does it makes your whole body hum with happiness  
"Really? I know how much you love that song. Man now I'm pissed I didn't go" he says, snatching the stack of coffee filters that you were struggling to get apart from your hands  
"Hey those little fuckers are really hard to get apart" you say defensively  
"Yeah yeah whatever you say Strider" he says and after trying he curses in frustration and throws them onto the counter  
You laugh and he turns to you, "hey fuck you" he says which only makes you laugh harder  
"You know what, fuck coffee filters, I'm just gonna make that shit straight" you say  
He looks at you incredulously, "no way the coffees going to be full of grounds that's what coffee filters are for, dumbass"  
"Do you want to try getting those things apart again?" You ask  
He responds with an eye roll and a middle finger as you start pouring the coffee grounds straight into the machine  
"Hey you want some cinnamon honey toast?" He asks, "that nap made me hungry"  
"Fuck yeah I do and only you could be hungry after a nap" you say, pinching his chubby baby cheeks  
He swats your hand away and reaches for the loaf of bread sitting on the counter  
"Hey fuck you I'm pretty sure you're the one that ate five slices of pizza for breakfast yesterday morning"  
"Hey I had a small dinner" you protest  
"You ate three microwave burritos and a bag of those nasty chocolate donuts"  
"Yeah, small"  
"Shut your skinny ass up, Strider" he says, bumping his hip into yours  
You bump back and you continue to do so back and forth while you make the coffee  
"Fuck you made me spill the cinnamon" he says when you hip bump him hard enough to make him stumble to the side  
You laugh and he responds by wiping his cinnamon covered hand all over your face  
You lick his hand on instinct, because that's the kind of shit you and your siblings do, but you come back cursing through a mouth full of cinnamon  
He laughs and turns back to the toast, throwing you a dirty dish towel to wipe your face  
You grab it and wipe all of the cinnamon off your face anyway before balling it up and throwing it back at his head  
He flips you off again as you laugh and continues to work on the toast  
When the coffee and toast are done you carry the plastic scooby doo plate of toast and the two steaming mugs back into your bedroom and settle onto your bed to eat  
You end up with crumbs all over both of you and the sheets and two empty cups of coffee with a layer of grounds on the bottom  
You're sitting back against the wall leaning into each other and his head is pressed against your cheek  
His hair smells like cinnamon and you close your eyes and smile into it  
After a few minutes of comfortable silence he asks, "how was Spirit Desire live?"  
You open your eyes as you remember that you recorded it on your phone for mixing reference and lean over Karkat to grab your phone off the stack of vinyls beside your bed  
He looks at you with dark eyebrows raised and you answer as you touch the buttons on the screen to spell 'dick' and unlock your phone. "I recorded it, see" you say and you turn the phone screen to face him  
He smiles and looks up at you, "well shit dude, play it"  
You smile and you can't hide your happiness as you turn up the volume and press play  
You lean back against him and he lays his head against your shoulder again and you both close your eyes and listen  
It's a shitty recording and you can hear drunk assholes yelling in the background but you still melt into the song just like you did the first time you heard it  
"Waiting for the sun but I know that it'll come. I feel reborn, when you touch my arm. Both of you feel better when I talk to you. I get scared with what I wear, even when you yell I still love your belly, it's true. It's true. Riding in through the night, straight through"  
When the recording ends you are both silent, breathing quietly and listening to each other's heartbeats  
It's a cold night for summer and the windows are open but the air is nice and it gives you reason to sleep snuggled together under the covers tonight  
"Play more" Karkat says from beside you and so you put on your playlist of favorite songs and close your eyes  
Listening to the music and the sound of Karkat steady breathing and heartbeat you don't think you've been this happy in a long time  
You lean over and press your lips lightly to his forehead and he leans up and presses his lips to yours  
He tastes like coffee and cinnamon and he feels warm against you and you would be happy to spend the rest of your life right here with him  
He falls asleep during Tigers Jaw's cover of Moshi Moshi by Brand New but you let the music keep playing  
Outside the light from the city turns the room dark blue and purple and when you close your eyes again you fall asleep feeling warm and happy and thinking about the smell of cinnamon and honey


End file.
